Imp Porter
Imp Porter is the eleventh zombie encountered in the Lost City. He has the ability to set up tents on Gold Tiles that will spawn only the three basic zombies. The time between two zombies spawning from a tent is approximately ten seconds. If Imp Porter is killed before establishing a tent, he drops backpack on a tile where he stays. Overview Imp Porter absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: SPEED: Basic Drops pack on Gold Tile; pack becomes tent from which zombies emerge. Imp Porter is stronger than he looks. He's also more charming, smarter and has a better education. Strategies With the right strategies, Imp Porter ends up being one of the easiest zombies in Lost City to tackle. Certainly the best solution is to kill him before he deploys his camp. Gold Tiles in later Lost City levels, while close to the right side of the lawn, still give the player enough time to get rid of Imp Porter before he becomes a bigger threat. Ghost Pepper or Lava Guava are particularly good at dealing with him this way. It will be a rare situation where the player kills an Imp Porter before he enters the lawn. As this rarely happens, he is bound to leave his backpack behind which acts like a tombstone. It is not deniable that they are a much smaller threat than camps, but the player should still take notice, especially if they are using straight-shooting plants without an area of effect. Lastly, the camps Imp Porter sets up are his main highlight and most dangerous ability. As they can spawn any zombie that is in the level, this can be considered quite dangerous when Turquoise Skull Zombie comes to mind. The spawning rate of zombies is also not slow, so the player should act fast. Instant kills are good, but they are not reliable due to their usually slow recharge. More expensive plants like Winter Melon deal excellent splash damage which takes care of them rather quickly. Alternatively, the player should use slowing plants like Stallia or Stunion to delay the incoming zombies while their regular defense has enough time and firepower to destroy the camps. Gallery Imp porter almanac.png|Its Almanac entry. Imp Porter icon.png|Its almanac icon. ImpPorterHD.png|HD Imp Porter. Imp Porter Lawn.jpg|Imp Porter. OHMYGAWD.png|The tent as it appeared in game. TentDeg.png|Tent's first degrade. TentDEG2.png|Tent's second degrade. Imp Porter putting a tent.gif|Imp Porter's animation when he sets up a tent (i.e. stumbles with backpack). porter_toadstool.jpg|Imp Porter poking a Toadstool in the trailer. This is fun.png|Imp Porter messing with a rope in the Lost City Part 2 trailer. AdventurerTent.png|Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent. ConeTent.png|Conehead Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent. BuckeTENT.png|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie coming out from tent. Screenshot 2015-06-26-20-13-58-1.png|Bunch of tents (notice that one stays on the regular tile). Backy.png|Backpack. Backy1.png|Backpack's first degrade. BACKPACK.png|Backpack's second degrade. Backy3.png|Backpack's third degrade. backy4.png|Backpack's fourth degrade. Screenshot_2015-06-29-00-46-11-1.png|Hypnotized Imp Porter. Trivia *Imp Porter is a play on the word "importer". *The function of Imp Porter's camp is very similar to the unused tombstone from the Dark Ages update that would spawn zombies from the tile the grave was raised instead of from the beginning of the lawn. *It appears on Lost City - Day 18 and Lost City - Day 32, even thought there are no Gold Tiles on those levels. **The backpack might be a reason because when the Imp drops it when it is killed, it will act like an obstacle for straight shot plants. **However, the player could plant a Gold Leaf to create a Gold Tile, which would cause the Imp Porters to set up their tents. *If an Imp Porter is killed before he can set camp up, he will drop the backpack on the the tile he is on, and the backpack will act like a normal Tombstone and will not spawn zombies. **The dropped backpack can crush plants, even Ghost Pepper. *It is currently the toughest Imp of all Imp types. Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Citations needed Category:Pages which need more pics Category:Articles in need of re-organization Category:Upcoming features Category:Headwear zombies Category:Environment modifiers